A special visiter
by CrimsonDice
Summary: Cain has brought a helper with him. But how does Shido know her. SOC,SR,COC,SC.PLease Read and Review.
1. A unsuspecred visit

CrimsonDice: Well you people better Reveiw. I'm just kidding but it would be great ly appreciated if you did. Flames are accepted i like hearing how much people hate my work. But not as much as i like hearing how much they love it.

It was a cold night, and the only thing that could be heard was the continuing foot steps of a young man. "Mr.Shido," a girl from around the corner yelled . A smile was the only reply that she received.

"So it's been a quiet night, huh?"

"Yep," replied Shido; not really wanting to talk.

(Shido's Pov)

Lately, I've been thinking a lot about Cain and our past together. No matter how much I hate Cain,whenever I look into his eyes, that hatred melts. Riho looked up at me. I could tell she was worried, but she didn't need to be. I smiled as to lead her to a false belief, but I knew she was to smart for that.

We walked for a while in silence.Then I felt it. The sadistic aura that only surrounds him. "Cain,"I whispered. I took Riho's hand and pushed her behind me. Riho was obviously startled by my actions because she blushed a deep crimson red. That blush disappeared when she saw the cause of me, grabbing her hand. You could tell she was disappointed.

"Shido, don't look so surprised,"Cain said in a sly voice.

"C..cain w..what are you doing h...here?" I asked quite franticly.

"I missed you, Shido," Cain innocently answered

"Cain!"

CrimsonDice: I know this is a short chapter but if you review i might make it longer

So review! Please!


	2. A face from the past

CrimsonDice : I'm so sorry its taken me this long to get the second chapter up but schools been rough. Well enjoy. Oh and i don't own Nightwalker or any of its characters. 

Recap-"Cain w...what are you doing h...here?" He asked franticly.

"I missed you, Shido,"Cain simply answered.

"Cain!"

Cain chuckled

"Shido, I just love the way you say my name."

"What do you want Cain?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know. What do I always want? You of course."

Shido did not comment.

"Shido, thus far you have not decide to come back to me by will. Instead, you choose to stay with that incompetent brat, who stands behind you."

Riho winced fro behind Shido at the harsh words spoken by Cain.

"I will never go back to you and your filthy ways," Shido spat.

Cain sighed. "Shido I didn't want to do this by threat or force but you leave me no other choice. Come make yourself known Sakoyo.

Just then from the alleyway out stepped a woman. She looked to be 20 but the grace in which she walked indicated that she was much older. She had on a black kimono in which one might fight in and a black cape that was being blown back by the wind. She had long flowing silver hair, narrow clouded colored eyes that at certain angels glowed a violent red tint.

"Shido this is Sakoyo."

Shido couldn't help but sense some familiarity towards this Sakoyo.

"Ah you can feel the connection between you two. Listen Shido if you still refuse to come I will have Sakoyo pick off one by one your closest friends until you decide otherwise."

Shido was horrified. But managed to spit out a reply. "Ha are you so week to do it yourself that you ask upon someone else?"

"On the contrary, Sakoyo is indeed from your past Shido and she has a grudge against you that rivals even your grudge against me. I'm merely giving her the opportunity to fulfill her revenge. But that is only if you defy me. What do you say Shido, come with me?"

"Never,"Shido practically screamed.

Anger flared into Cains being and a mad rush of air came from nowhere. "Then so be it," Cain yelled over the wind. When the wind stopped there was no evidence that Cain or Sakoyo were ever there. And so Shido and Riho walked in silence to the office to reflect on the night's events.

Whew. I'm finally done with the 2nd chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to do the 3rd chapter because I'm already having writers. That's so sad. So review and I'll see what I can do. Ja Ne!


End file.
